The Early Years
The Early Years is a US DVD featuring two discs, each containing thirteen first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr in the original UK format and an additional disc with extras. DescriptionEdit For the first time ever, all of the original 26 episodes of "Thomas and Friends" are together in this must-have﻿ three DVD disc set! Collectors and new fans of Thomas will love taking a journey back in time to experience Thomas from the very beginning. Join Thomas as he meets Gordon, Percy, Henry, Edward and all of his favorite friends on the Island of Sodor for the very first time. Disc 1 and Disc 2 are loaded with 13 episodes each. Narrated by Ringo Starr, both parents and kids alike are sure to love every fun-filled minute. All-new features, activities and educational games await discovery on Disc 3, including commentary from Sir Topham Hatt, a read-along story and much, much more! EpisodesEdit Disc 1Edit #Thomas and Gordon #Edward and Gordon #The Sad Story of Henry #Edward, Gordon and Henry #Thomas' Train #Thomas and the Trucks #Thomas and the Breakdown Train #James and the Coaches #Troublesome Trucks #James and the Express #Thomas and the Guard #Thomas Goes Fishing #Thomas, Terence and the Snow Disc 2Edit #Thomas and Bertie #Tenders and Turntables #Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away #Coal #The Flying Kipper #Whistles and Sneezes #Toby and the Stout Gentleman #Thomas in Trouble #Dirty Objects #Off the Rails #Down the Mine #Thomas' Christmas Party Bonus FeaturesEdit Disc 3Edit *Sodor Memories *Sir Topham Hatt's Commentary (Thomas and Gordon) *Read Along Story: Thomas and the Naughty Diesel *Build an Engine Game *Who am I? Game TriviaEdit *Despite being released in the US, the episodes use Ringo Starr's UK narration instead of Ringo Starr's US narration or George Carlin's US narration. This has resulted in US viewers hearing Sir Topham Hatt being addressed as "The Fat Controller" for the first time. *This is the only US release to feature Ringo Starr's narration for Whistles and Sneezes. *This is the first release to feature restored footage. *This is the first US release to credit Robert D. Cardona as producer. *This is the only US DVD which contains a full season (with the exception of Adventure Pack). Since 2015, Seasons 16-18 have been digitally released on iTunes and Amazon. Additionaly, in 2016, the first seven seasons were digitally released on Amazon. GoofsEdit *In the Sodor Memories section: **When Thomas remembers the time he rescued James, he does not say "And because I was so useful, look what happened!" Also, when Percy remembers the time he helped Mrs. Kyndley, he does not say "Watch what happened!" Both lines are present on later DVD releases. **Edward said that he helped Gordon up the hill with some coaches. But in the actual episode, Gordon was pulling trucks. *In the Sir Topham Hatt commentary of Thomas and Gordon: **Gordon is said to be resting at Platform 1, but he is actually resting in a siding. **Thomas is said to position Gordon for his trains, when he actually positions the coaches. **Edward, Percy and Toby are incorrectly referred to as "main line engines." *In the "Who am I?" game, Clarabel's name is spelt with an extra L. Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS